


A Bigger Plan

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Kree Religion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Ronan finds a bruise on Yon-Rogg. It quickly evolves into a dangerous conversation.





	A Bigger Plan

Yon-Rogg slowly swirled the wine in his glass while looking out the huge window that overlooked Ronan’s garden. It was an artistic endeavour of stone and glowing plants that had no doubt been part of the house when Ronan bought it. To be honest, Yon-Rogg preferred the view of the city.

“Welcome” Ronan said somewhere behind him as a door hissed open “I see that my servants followed my instructions”

Yon-Rogg didn’t turn around to look at him “Yeah, they’ve been taking care of me. What took you so long?”

“I had matters to attend to”

“So you let me wait. You invited me over, remember?”

“Yes, but I was with the ambassador. Even if I had known the meeting would drag out I could hardly have invited you along. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit in my life”

Yon-Rogg finally turned around, ready to go on a rant about how comfortable tracksuits were when he realised that Ronan had already made himself quite comfortable.

“I have to admit, I was never fond of formal wear myself” Ronan said, standing in the middle of the room naked as the day he was born.

There had always been something a bit unnerving about Ronan’s body to Yon-Rogg, and it took him a while to figure out why; he didn’t have any scars. Blue Kree loved adorning themselves with rough scars that simulated battle injuries in a stylish way. Ronan didn’t have a single on. He looked so...untouched. Which was all the more unnerving when you knew how many people he had killed with his bare hands.

He walked up to Yon-Rogg and stoked his fingers through his hair. “You didn’t get ready for me”

“I might have if I had known when you’d be here”

“My apologies” Ronan said as he started to undress Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes. Ronan was the master of insincere apologies.

Suddenly Ronan stopped. He dropped Yon-Rogg’s t-shirt on the floor and placed his hand on a big, gnarly-looking bruise on Yon-Rogg’s chest.

“What is this?” Ronan asked.

“Nothing” Yon-Rogg answered a little too quickly “I had an accident”

“An accident...” Ronan mused, running his fingers along the edge of the blue and red bruise “It looks like you’ve been blasted”

Ronan knew, so Yon-Rogg saw no reason to keep lying “Vers had a moment of distraction. She didn’t mean to”

“Spoken like a true battered wife”

“We were sparring. It happens”

“But only to you”

Ronan was still caressing the bruise just lightly enough to not cause pain but it was uncomfortable non the less.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed” Ronan said “News travel and nobody else have complained about being blasted by her besides you”

“I’m her mentor. Of course I’m in the line of fire more often”

“Yet she never blasts the rest of your team during sparring sessions” Ronan pointed at the bruise “This is disrespectful. And dangerous. I know you pink-skins are slower to heal, but if you are still bruised hours later it must have been a powerful blast”

Yon-Rogg took a step back, out of Ronan’s embrace “She’s not dangerous”

“I have seen the fear in your eyes when her hands light up. You are afraid of your student and _subordinate_ ”

Yon-Rogg knew Ronan well enough to know that his main concern wasn’t Yon-Rogg’s safety. “You don’t have to worry. I’m vigorously training her emotional responses to stressful situations”

“You’ve been saying that for years. I see little progress”

“If there is a problem with my methods The Supreme Intelligence will let me know”

For a moment Ronan studied his face. Then he turned away from Yon-Rogg and walking over to a chair that had a robe draped over its back and put it on. He then opened a cabinet where the wine was stored a poured himself a glass.

“The Supreme Intelligence is a lie”

Yon-Rogg blinked “.....What?”

“It has stopped talking to me because I’ve seen past it’s illusions and into the darkness filled with noting but wires and metal. Its nothing but a smokescreen to cover up our true gods of old”

Yon-Rogg could feel confused anger welling up inside him “You’re mad”

“According to who? You? Your false god? I’m not the one letting myself be beaten and bruised by my subordinate because a machine tells me to!“

“The Supreme Intelligence has told me no such thing!”

Ronan smiled. Shit. Yon-Rogg straightened his back “I’ll report you”

“For what?” Ronan said “I’ll keep fighting in the name of The Supreme Intelligence because the old gods require blood sacrifices, but I know the truth. You’re weak, along with all other Kree who have turned their backs on our old ways” He downed his drink “Not that I expect you to understand. The old ways are older than pink-skins. It’s not part of your history. You were all born in the age of the machine”

This was something potentially very dangerous, but Ronan was right. Yon-Rogg had nothing on him and if The Supreme Intelligence hadn’t stopped Ronan yet then maybe it had a bigger plan for him.

Yon-Rogg picked his t-shirt up from the floor and put it back on. “I’ll be keeping my eyes on you”

“If your mistress let you keep them” Ronan retorted. Yon-Rogg wanted to punch him but knew he’d be no match for Ronan. Instead he quickly left the room, making himself as tall as possible as he walked past the blue giant.

He could feel something terrible approaching in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics Ronan was disillusioned with The Supreme Intelligence and once tried to destroy it only to be stopped and mind controlled by the SI. Therefor there’s a theory going around that he was manipulated by the SI into losing his mind and becoming what he ended up as in Guardians of The Galaxy.


End file.
